Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Iblis
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Quellen angeben Hallo Admiral Iblis, es ist unerlässlich, dass du die entsprechenden Quellen angibst, wenn du Informationen an einem Artikel hinzufügst. Ansonsten müssen deine Änderungen leider wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 11:03, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich erinnere dich nochmals daran. Wenn du die Quellen nicht nachträgst, werde ich deine Änderungen in den nächsten Minuten rückgängig machen müssen. – Andro Admin · Disku 11:30, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Hallo, habe das gerade getan, entweder das Buch stand schon im Quellenverezeichnis, wie bei Tarsus Valorum oder ich habe es nachgetragen wie bei den anderen Beiträgen. Das Buch ist "Die Regel der Zwei" - Admiral Iblis 11:39, 05. Aug. 2010 (CET) :::Am besten (gerade als neuer Benutzer, aber auch sonst nicht verkehrt) kurz in die Zusammenfassungszeile schreiben, woher die Infos kommen, wenn die Quelle schon drin steht. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:47, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Kay, danke für den Tipp, dass kann ich nachträglich nicht mehr reineditieren, diese Zusammenfassung oder? Also danke fürs nächste Mal. - Admiral Iblis 11:49, 05. Aug. 2010 (CET) :::::Nein, die Zusammenfassung ist quasi nur als Bemerkung zur aktuellen Bearbeitung. 11:55, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Gut, ich werde es absofort immer machen, also die Zusammenfassung schreiben, danke nochmals für den Hinweis. Gruß - Admiral Iblis 11:56, 05. Aug. 2010 (CET) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Admiral Iblis, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:29, 13. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Alles klar! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Admiral Iblis (Diskussion | Beiträge) 09:29, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET)) ::Denk bitte an die Vorschau. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:42, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) Keks : Danke für den leckeren Keks, das hat bestimmt 2 Jedi gekostet. Und ich werds mir merken mit dem unterschreiben ;) - Admiral Iblis 11:31, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Vielen Dank für die 2 Kekse, die nehme ich gerne mit, gute Wegverpflegung und werd weiter was eintragen wenn ich das Buch zufällig gerade lese ^^ Admiral Iblis 09:51, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :: Vielen Dank! Mach ich gern! - Admiral Iblis 09:52, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Leckeren Keks schnapp und als nachträgliches Frühstück aufnehm - Admiral Iblis 09:39, 11. Feb. 2011 (CET) Neue Artikel Hallo Admiral Iblis, wenn du neue Artikel erstellst, solltest du bitte darauf achten, dass diese so gut es geht vollständig sind, weil sie sonst als Stub zählen und die Vorlage:Neuer Stub eingefügt werden muss, damit diese nicht gelöscht werden. Wenn du den Artikel nicht fertig bekommst, ihn aber abspeichern möchtest/musst (weil du z. B. weg musst), gibt es die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION, kurz UC, mit der du anderen Benutzern zeigst, dass du an dem Artikel noch arbeiten möchtest, diese also am Besten nichts großartig daran verändern. KitDiskussion 10:09, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Alles klar, hatte ich vergessen ab sofort immer ^^ - Admiral Iblis 10:59, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Hinweis vom nicht angemeldeten Nahdar: Versuch, nicht zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. So interessant ist es nun auch wieder nicht, wie sich Luminara ins Wasser setzt und diese Wohltat genießt... ;) 62.159.184.238 10:43, 10. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Ich bin halt gern ausführlich, aber gut ich werd versuchen mich zu zügeln ^^- Admiral Iblis 10:53, 10. Feb. 2011 (CET) Anakin Skywalker Du musst übrigens nicht unbedingt jedes Kapitel des Buches einzeln beschreiben, es wäre gut, wenn du dich etwas kürzer fassen könntest und dich dem Umfang der anderen Abschnitte im Artikel anpasst. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:32, 11. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Hallo Modgamers, ich werde es beherzigen für zukünftige Artikel. Wobei an Ausführlichkeit doch normal kaum etwas falsch sein kann ;) - Admiral Iblis 19:51, 11. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Doch, es kann sehr leicht passieren, dass unwichtige Sachen erzählt werden und so der Artikel nicht mehr flüssig klingt. Auch passiert es, dass, je mehr drinne steht, der Artikel an Speicherplatz zunimmt und einige den zum Beispiel nicht mehr bearbeiten können, weil ihr Internet nicht gut genug dafür ist. KitDiskussion 20:21, 11. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Zudem fügt sich der ziemlich lange Abschnitt nicht so gut in das restliche Bild des Artikels ein (zumal er keine Bilder zur Auflockerung hat). Bei Anakin sollte er wirklich auf etwa die Hälfte zusammengekürzt werden.--Modgamers Kummerkasten 21:16, 11. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Wenn wer Bilder hat kann er sie gerne einfügen, hab da leider keine - Admiral Iblis 23:25, 11. Feb. 2011 (CET) Das mit dem kürzen war übrigens kein Vorschlag. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:00, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Hab mir Anakin nochmals angeschaut, da gibt es durchaus auch lange Bereiche, Episode II ist nicht kürzer nur hat man dies in 3 Abschnitte unterteilt obwohl es auch nur ein Buch ist. Aber ich werd mal die nächste Zeit nachschauen was man kürzen kann. - Admiral Iblis 09:23, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Hab ihn jetzt gekürzt. - Admiral Iblis 09:53, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) Zeiteinteilung Hallo Iblis, bitte füge keine Zeiteinteilungen ein, die irgendwie mit TCW zusammenhängen. Es ist noch zu verworren (Das Star Wars Annual 2011 S. 63 datiert die TCW-Schlachten, bzw. Christophsis, Teth, Malevolence und noch etwas im Jahr 21 VSY, wodurch Praestilyn auch 21 VSY sein könnte), als dass wir dort etwas Genaueres sagen könnten. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 09:54, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweis, wobei die eine Einteilung die ich geändert habe, auf alle Fälle falsch war, egal welche neue Zeitrichtung man nimmt. Naja, muss man wohl warten bis man ne richtige Timeline bekommt, leider :( - Admiral Iblis 10:02, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) Corran Horn Servus...coole Sache, dass sich mal jemand gefunden hat, der den Artikel chronologiemäßig weitergeführt hat. Fast perfekt wäre es, wenn du noch zusätzliche Persönlichkeitsinformationen bzw. mögliche Beziehungen ergänzen könntest und diese mit Einzelnachweisen belegen würdest. Aber ich wollte dich hier eigentlich nur loben ;-) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 03:47, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Hier werden Forderungen gestellt - tztz ^^. Hm, was dazu zu schreiben is sicher möglich, aber das mit Einzelnachweisen wird schwer - Admiral Iblis 08:56, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Erstmal vielen Dank für dein Lob! Es gibt doch nix schöneres wie nach so ner Arbeit nen Lob im Briefkasten zu finden ^^ - habe die Beziehungsseite und den Charakter erweitert, aber Einzelnachweise damit tu ich mich schwer da ich die Bücher scho vor langem gelesen hab, aber inhaltlich stimmt es ^^. Und bei Corran war es nötig, ist immerhin einer meiner Lieblingschars, Mirax hab ich auch so weit gebracht, aber bei ihr gabs weniger zu schreiben. Gruß - Admiral Iblis 15:58, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Ja, hast ja ordentlich Arbeit dareingesteckt, das gilt es zu würdigen. Das mit den Einzelnachweisen verstehe ich. Wenn dich der Eifer packt, kann man das ja nochmal nachholen, und wenns im Zuge einer möglichen Überarbeitung des Beziehungs- oder Persönlichkeitsteils geschieht. Auf jeden Fall sieht der Artikel jetzt merklich strukturierter aus, ohne von "ausführlich" in ein "nichts" zu stürzen :) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 15:42, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Nochmals danke, aber bei Corran bin ich erstmal fertig. Denke das wichtigste ist drin auch bei den Beziehungen, wer sich bemüßigt fühlt da noch was auszubauen darf es gerne tun ^^ - in nächster Zeit stehen andere Projekte drin, außerdem dürften die wichtigsten Leute bei den Beziehungen inzwischen stehen. Trotzdem nochmals danke, Lob gibts ne genug *grins* - Admiral Iblis 17:46, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) Tempus Hey Admiral Iblis, ich hab mir jetzt das meiste deiner letzten Arbeit angeschaut und muss dir dazu noch einen Tipp geben. Achte bitte unbedingt darauf, dass du den Geschichtsteil in der Vergangenheit schreibst (einzige Ausnahme sind Artikel über Romane, TCW-Folgen usw). Ich weiß, dass es sehr leicht passiert, dass man in die Gegenwart abrutscht. Ansonsten, top Arbeit. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:26, 1. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Vielen lieben dank für die Kekse ;) - und ja, das mit den Zeiten, ich hab Grammatik scho immer geliebt, aber ich versuch drauf aufzupassen - danke für den Hinweis! Und helf immer gern wenn ich da über was stolper was ich grade lese oder weiß, damit haste ja jetzt weniger auf deiner langen Liste ^^ - Admiral Iblis 12:35, 1. Mär. 2011 (CET) Knights of the Old Republic Hey Iblis. Ich wollt dich nur mal ganz dezent darauf hinweisen, dass die Artikel die du momentan innerhalb des Themengebietes um Knights of the Old Republic schreibst schlichtweg überarbeitungswürdig sind. Teilweise weisen sie insbesondere im Bereich der Rechtschreibung und im Umfang diverse Mängel auf. Wenn du dich weiter im bisherigen Manier dieser Arbeit widmen willst, wende dich doch bitte an Ben Kenobi, den Leiter des Knights of the Old Republic-Projektes innerhalb der Jedipedia. Wäre auf jeden Fall mal eine Überlegung wert, um die Qualität deines Schriftwerks zu steigern. Nichts für Ungut und viele Grüße, GAR ✉ 23:38, 16. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Ich bearbeite nicht speziell KOTOR. Ich schaue eben immer anhand dessen was ich privat grade lese, ob ich da was machen kann oder nicht. Ich trage ja auch immer nur dann das eine Buch oder den Comic ein und nicht einen Char durch über alle Comics. Wird sicher noch ne Weile dauern bis ich die anderen KOTORs lese. - Admiral Iblis 14:13, 20. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Nomal Ich ^^ - ich ergänze die meisten Artikel ja nur oder füge neue Abschnitte ein, da ist natürlich noch viel zu machen vor allem der Inhalt der späteren Bücher fehlt, wie gesagt, ich mache das was ich gerade lese und ich lese nicht immer nach Reihe durch. Umfang ist ja Ansichtssache und je mehr Quellen es gibt desto mehr kann man ja auch schreiben, Nebendarsteller sind eben selten so ausführlich. Rechtschreibung versuche ich zu schauen aber da bin ich nicht perfekt, gibt aber ja so tolle User wie Rorret z.b. die da Experten drin sind. Danke nochmals an diese! - Admiral Iblis 15:26, 22. Mär. 2011 (CET) Zeitform Hallo Iblis, du schaffst ja ganz schön viel, aber bitte achte, wenn du Texte in vorhandene Artikel einfügst, auf die schon existente Zeitform im Artikel. Das dürfte meist Präteritum sein. Deine Präsensbausteine müssen dann immer umgeschrieben werden, worauf du eigentlich selbst achten kannst. Mich würde auch interessieren, ob du die "Letzten Änderungen" verfolgst, vor allem, wie dort deine Bearbeitungen verändert werden. Ich habe nicht dein Eindruck, weil du z.B. "Sie" und "Ihn" usf. recht konsequent falsch groß schreibst. Rorret Disku 23:45, 16. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Ja, ein alter Fehler von mir, leider. Ich versuche besser drauf zu achten. Nochmals danke für den Hinweis! - Admiral Iblis 14:13, 20. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Wäre echt super, und ich freue mich, wenn du weiter so fleißig bist. ;-) Rorret Disku 14:44, 20. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Habe ich vor, wie ich oben schrieb, ich schaue eben immer nach bei dem was ich aktuell lese ob ich da was eintragen kann oder nicht, mal ist es mehr oder mal weniger je nachdem was schon eingetragen wurde. Aber habe vor auch weiterhin fehlende Infos einzutragen. Und wenn du und Andere weiter so nett auf meine Rechtschreibung und kleinere andere Dinge achten kann ja Nichts schief gehen ;) - Admiral Iblis 15:26, 22. Mär. 2011 (CET) Mirax Terrik Horn, Jahresangaben Hallo Admiral Iblis, überprüftst Du bitte mal Deine Jahresangaben im Abschnitt "Neue Republik", vorletzte Zeile (19 VSY) und im Abschnitt "Yuuzhan Vong Krieg", Zeile 5 (27 VSY)? Ich habe mich zwar selbst noch nicht soweit durch das Star Wars Universum gelesen, dass ich bis dahin durchgedrungen wäre, aber diese Jahresangaben können nicht stimmen: Mirax erblickte 18 VSY das Licht des Universums, wäre also in beiden Fällen noch gar nicht geboren gewesen. Ich vermute mal, dass NSY gemeint war ... Viele Grüße --Taurnufuin 16:07, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, habs verbessert Admiral Iblis 20:00, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) Kekse PS: Vielleicht kannst du dir ja auch die Artikel anschauen, die hier und hier Erweiterungen brauchen... Vielen Dank und Bild:Good work.gif Hjhunter 09:05, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Keks und ich schau mich mal um, wobei ich meistens das mache was ich eben auch grade lese und wo ich merke das was fehlt ;) - Admiral Iblis 10:32, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Werde mich aber erstmal um die letzten beiden Bänder WdM kümmern, vor allem was den Bürgerkrieg und die Jedi angeht, Jedi sind jetzt schomal aktuell bis Band 8, Bürgerkrieg bin ich am überarbeiten, da bis Band 4 bisher, die Tage kommt mehr. - 17:38, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Admiral Iblis Anakin Skywalker Hi Admiral Iblis, vorab möchte ich dir für deine tolle Arbeit hier in der JP danken, nun zu meinem Hauptanliegen. Wie ich auf deiner Benutzerseite gesehen habe besitzt du mehrere The Clone Wars Staffel, deshalb frage ich dich ob du vielleciht Lust hättest diesen Artikel zu erweiteren. Falls ja gibt es hier eine Liste mit Quellen die noch fehlen. Gruß Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 12:25, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, danke für die Anfrage. Ich schau mal ob ich Zeit und Lust hab ^^ erstmal will ich jedoch die Thematik Wächter der Macht abschließen ;) - Admiral Iblis 12:37, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vorschau Hi Admiral Iblis, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du des Öfteren viele kleine Änderungen in sehr kurzem Abstand vornimmst. Ich erspare dir an dieser Stelle die entsprechende Vorlage, aber achte doch bitte in Zukunft etwas mehr darauf, die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen, bevor du auf Speichern klickst, damit die Letzen Änderungen nicht so überflutet werden. Deine Beiträge sind ja sehr gut, und deine Mitarbeit wird sehr geschätzt, nur bist du mit dem Speichern häufig etwas vorschnell Datei:;-).gif. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis und wünsche dir noch viel Spaß bei der Arbeit. Gruß, Don Diego 08:09, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ich weiß ^^ werde versuchen es einzudämmen ;) - Admiral Iblis 08:56, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Keks PS: Vielleicht hast du ja auch mal Lust im Chat vorbeizuschauen. Gruß Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 09:22, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Dem kann ich mich nur anschliessen Bild:Good_work.gif Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du den Artikel Millennium Falke auch entsprechend erweiterst, damit wir den nicht abwählen müssen... Das wäre super! Danke! Hjhunter 13:25, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC)